Mr and Mrs Rossi
by TVfangirl46
Summary: The life of David and Fran Rossi and their new family and Twins
1. Beging Of A New Chapter

Beging Of A New Chapter

It was a normal day in Virgina normal in every way except that Fran had a surprise for David Rossi. A surprise that would change this couple and family forever but in a good way. The surprise was that Fran Rossi had found out that she's pregnant with David's child not only that she's pregnant but with twins. Fran and David Rossi had been married for about 6 years before they decided to try for children. Before they were married and while they were dating they had talked about children even though Fran had Desiree, Derek, and Sara. Fran found out from David while they were dating that he had a child but loss him at a young age. He had his son for only 4 hrs during his birth with Caroline. David always wanted to be a father but after his son's death he gave up trying cause deep down it hurt him a lot to think of that having children he would always think of James.

Fran wonders if he would want to be a step-father to her children even though they were fully grown and with Derek working in the BAU with David it was weird to think of that but for Desiree and Sara there was no doubt. They fell in love with David and they could see how much he meant to their mother and how happy she had been since she had found David Rossi and after she married him. It was a long time since Fran had found another man to settle down and make love too even after her husband died as a cop she could never find the chance to love again until David.

One night coming home from a case David Rossi had called his wife to let her know that they were on there way home from a case in Houston, TX and it was a bad case. Fran had missed him and missed his kisses and more. The case had been involved with married couples and that the unsub was hunting down the wives and having his way with them. It made him think of Fran and it had scared him but he knew it was ok they had gotten him. After Fran got off the phone with him she decided to start cooking him dinner and getting all ready to take care of him knowing that this case was bad and all she wanted to do was to hold him and help him and also make love to him and he felt the same way. David felt that he needed his wife and that there was more to this then what he was leading on to his wife.

David arrived home to find his wife Fran in a short tank top dress that was cut down to her knees and just the way he loved her in that. David walked over to her and kissed her, kissing her lips and down to her neck. Fran started to moan at the feeling of being kissed. She said "David that feels so good but baby I need to turn off dinner and we should eat before we start doing anything like this now. We need our strength or we could skip it and just go for it." David smiled at the thought of that and like the idea of that and looked at his wife and said: "I love and missed you lets make love."

Once back in the bedroom David picked up Fran his wife and laid her on the bed stripping off all her clothes and his. Continuing to kiss and touch her all over once her bra was off David took his hands and started massaging her breasts starting with the left one taking the nipple in his mouth and sucking on it and flicking the nipple with his tongue as well. Hearing her moan his name at the touch of him doing that to her turn him on and he was ready to cum right there and then. Taking the right nipple and breast and doing the same motion as before. Giving her more pleasure then she could imagine and Fran was in heaven. Fran asked David if he could go down with her and she wanted more she needed more. She wanted to feel David all over her to touch her. David did as she said. He started to kiss her all the way down to her belly to her clit.

She continues to moan and she took her hands and rubbing her hands through his hair as he started to eat her out going down on her clit. She pushed his head down more against her clit closing her legs around his head as he continues to lick and suck the area causing her to climax right there and now.

David picked her up and moved her so he could throw his leg over her to open her up and push into her. Taking the lube that he had he slicked his cock with the lube and her pussy then he slides into her. Hearing her moan at the thought of David's cock inside her and trying to open her up. David waited before he pushed any further in. He wanted to make sure that she wasn't in any pain and he let her know that if she was that she was to tell him to stop and that he would. She gave him that look in his eyes that it was ok to go on. He presumed and continue on. Starting slow and getting a rhythm pumping in and out of her and before long she was getting ready to cum again, both of them. She started to grind on her husband's erect penis. David moans in pleasure as she continues and he continued to pound into her. They opted to not use protection. Continuing to pleasure her with his cock and rocking back and forth they finally cum together releasing his seed in her, they just held each other until the orgasm stopped and they could move again. David held her and kissed her while they cuddle together and finally letting sleep take over.


	2. The Date

The Date

Dave woke up first to the sunlight gazing through the bedroom window looking at the clock that said 7:45 am on a Saturday. He turned over to see his wife peacefully sleeping next to him on his chest. Watching her chest rise and fall he didn't want to wake her but he had plans for her today since it was his and her day off. Dave turned over to his wife and kissed her. She opens her eyes and kissed him back. Dave responded with "Good morning Bella " and she responded back to him "Good morning handsome" they made out and continue to kiss. Dave pulled her on top of him massaging her breasts taking the peak nipple and touching it with his mouth and sucking on it causing Fran to moan in pleasure.

They finish off their morning pleasure and Dave tells Fran that he has something special planned this morning for them and invites her to take a shower with him to get ready. Once they get out of the shower they get dressed. Dave kissed Fran on the lips. She asks Dave what they are going to be doing again and Dave mentions that they are going to his cabin to wine and dine near the lake that he has at his cabin and that he has this romantic lunch waiting to be served to them when they get there. Dave's phone starts to ring and it's Hotch calling Dave and he sees who is calling him worried that they have another case even though they have the day off. Dave answers his phone "Hey Hotch, Whats up". Hotch said, "Hey Dave, I just wanted to let you know the Cruze has decided to let us have 2 weeks off for that last cast that we did." Dave smiles and Fran knows something is up with this call. Dave tells Hotch thanks and hangs up.

Fran asked Dave what that call for. "Worried about that he had another case but from the looks of that smile I guess it wasn't a case call," she said. Dave said that it was Hotch and he wanted to let us know and I know that Director Cruze has decided to give us a 2-week vacation after the last case we took. She looked up at him and smiled kissing him saying how much she can't wait to enjoy a 2-week vacation with her lover.

They finished packing up and they took Mudgie with them to the cabin. Mudgie loved Fran. When they arrived Dave told Fran to stay in the car that he would be back that he was going to be taking their things into the cabin and then coming to get her. She couldn't wait. When he came back he opened the door up and took Fran's hand and walked her to the cabin door only to tell her to stop and Dave picked up Fran bridal style and carried her into the back bedroom of the cabin which was now their bedroom in the cabin. Kissing while they were walking back to the cabin bedroom. Dave placed her on the bed and took off her shoes he told her to sit up so he could remove the summer dress that she was wearing. Dave unzipped her dress and started touching her starting with her neck all the way down until he removed the dress from her. Once he had done that and she had done the same thing to him they laid naked on the bed while Dave kissed and touch her. The moans that were coming from them only made it more real for Fran for them to fill this passion and desire. Dave reached up taking Fran's breasts and started touching them taking his fingers and rolling the peak nipple and hearing Fran moan he took the nipple and put it in his mouth sucking and pulling on it. Fran reached up taking her hands into Dave's hair stroking his dark hair. Dave started kissing all the way down Fran's body reaching until he reached her clit. Fingering her clit hearing her moan that took Dave beyond loss control. Once they reached there climax they came.

The next week after being on vacation with Dave at the cabin. Fran started to feel sick and Dave took onto this and her daughters. She was always tired, nauseous, not eating and just seemed down. Dave told her to go to the doctors if it didn't get better and she told her daughters and Dave that it might have been a case of the flu since she found out that it had been going around at the hospital and also at the BAU. She continued to get worse as weeks came finally was her breaking point and she decided to take Dave's advice. She went to her doctor and they decided to run some tests and try to get down to the bottom of this. When the doctor came back Fran asked her what they found and the doctor replied back "Congrats Fran you're going to be a mother again your pregnant." Fran just sat there in shock. For Fran, she and Dave talked about having a child together, but being her age she and Dave knew there would be risks high risks. Fran's doctor told her that she should see a high-risk OB/GYN doctor for this pregnancy. Fran agreed and scheduled her another apt with her doctor and another OB/GYN. As she was leaving she was trying to figure out how to tell the news not only to Dave and her kids but Dave's team as well since they were all family to her and had opened up to her from the beginning when Derek started here at the BAU. She could not wait she knew that they would be happy for her and not to mention Garcia would be wanting to buy everything for this new little one or so they thought.


	3. Finding Out Fran Pregnant

Finding Out Fran Is Pregant

Fran arrived home after going to the pharmacy to pick up the prenatal vitamins and other supplies that she needed. She had to find a way to stash them so that David would not expect anything other than the fact that she had gone to the doctor to find out what was wrong which was that she was pregnant but she also knew that with the team they would find out since they are always over at their place. She wanted to figure out how to get them all together and announce the news since she knew that she couldn't hold out long with the pregnancy. So she decided that they would have the team over and her children and having dinner together on a Friday night.

Dave called Fran to find out what was going on after finding out while on a case that she was going to the doctors. Fran picked up the phone and answer. "Hi, handsome" she responded and Dave responded back to her with "Hey Bella" how did the doctor's appointment go. She responded "With it went great. There was no need for concern since the doctor told her that everything looked good that it wasn't the flu. Dave responded back "Why where you having all these symptoms if nothing was wrong with you." Fran said back with a smile "Babe I wanted to get everyone together on Friday night. I have a surprise for you guys and it will have to wait until Friday." Dave said "Ok." Fran tells Dave that she loves him and they end the call.

Friday came and she knew today was the day to tell him and his team. She was so excited she couldn't keep the smile off her face. They were all at the BAU just coming home from the last case. Dave told the team that Fran had wanted them to be at their place that she had dinner for them and their families and that she had called her daughters since Derek was with Dave already. They all wondered why Fran wanted them all together and why she was smiling and acting all weird. Garcia had an idea but didn't want to bring anything up since she wanted to hear from Fran. Once everyone was in the living room. Fran said " The reason why I invited all you guys here and Dave you will want to come up here with me when I announce this is that I think some of you guys know what I'm going to say, I know some of you saw me when I was sick that's not the case. I went to the doctor 3 days ago and found out that I'm pregnant and that Dave you are going to be a father. They all clapped cheered and Dave just kissed Fran he was so happy. Her children were so happy that she was pregnant that they were going to be getting a sibling and they couldn't wait. After everyone left, Dave kissed Fran with passion. He said to Fran " I'm so happy that I'm going to be a father thank you for making me a father and carrying our child. He got down on his knees and kissed her belly saying " Hi baby I'm your daddy. I love you so much and I can't wait to meet you well your mother and I. Fran had tears in her eyes seeing him reacted to the news and him talking to the baby. She knew that he would be an amazing father. She could see it through her grown children how he took them like they were his own. After this crazy night, they went to bed.

A couple of weeks has passed and Fran is now 22 weeks pregnant and now Dave is called to another case in Tampa, Flordia and is not able to make it for her ultrasound apt of their baby and he's disappointed but she understands. Dave calls her to tell her that he landed and that he loves her and their unborn child. Fran tells him that she has her friend that is going to be at the appointment. That she will call him after his the appointment or that he will call. Dave said ok and I love you.

Fran went to the appointment and saw her doctor. She had the ultrasound and the doctor came back in and said "Fran I have some news for you. You're not only pregnant with one baby but you are expecting twins. Here is baby A and there is baby B. Fran laid there on the bed at the doctors and in shocked to hear this and she couldn't wait to tell the others especially Dave, He would flip. He did when he found out he was going to have a baby but now here he is going to find not only is he having one but he is having two babies of his own blood and flesh and how excited he was going to be. As Fran was leaving the doctors her phone rang and it was Dave he told her how the case was going and it wasn't a bad case like he had been going to these last couple of weeks. She was happy about that cause she knew that when he was in rough cases it hurt her to see him like that but it was the nature of the job. Just like how her job was at the hospital. Fran told him that her appointment went very well and that she was heading home for the day and that she couldn't wait to see him and kiss him. She told him that the heart rate was good and that the baby was doing great. Dave told her that he and the team would be back the possibility of tomorrow depending on what else needed to be closed since they were very close to chasing the unsub. Fran smiled and said ok and she told him that she loved him and he did the same. They ended the call. Dave had no idea with the rest of the team that his life was going to change not with one baby but two babies. She couldn't wait to have him home.

Finally, the day came for Dave to come home. His flight had landed with the team and he called to tell her that the plane had landed and that he would be home. Fran told him to invite the team over that she needs to tell the team again. That she some good news that she didn't share with Dave about the baby or should I say babies. Dave said ok. They ended the call. Dave told the team to come back to the house with their families because Fran had some more news to share and they didn't know what else she had to share with them. Fran called her daughters over and told them that she had some news about the baby that she wanted to share and that the rest of the team was coming over to hear the news just like a couple of months ago when she announces to them that she and Dave were expecting.

They all arrived and they couldn't wait to hear the news especially Dave. She asked Dave to come meet her up front before she told the news that she was going to share with. Dave looked at her trying to figure out what she was going to say. Fran said "Dave I brought all of you guys here because as you know during your last case. I went to the doctors for my appointment and they found out not only I'm a pregnant and carrying one baby but I'm carrying twins. Babe, we are having two babies". Dave just smiled and teared up to hear the news. He was going to not only be a father to one but two babies.

The team just smiled and congratulated them. Derek, Sara, and Desiree just hugged their mother and Dave their step-father. They were so happy to hear that they were not only getting a sibling but two of them. This week just got better and better. Dave kissed Fran's stomach and talked to the babies in front of Fran's grown children. They were in all hearing Dave coo and talk to their siblings. Dave responded by saying "Hey babies, I'm your daddy. I found out that I'm going to have two of you and I can't wait to meet you and hold you and I know your older siblings and the rest of my team who are going to be your aunts and uncles are so thrilled."

Fran and Dave didn't know what they were having yet and they didn't care what they were having only that they were safe and healthy. After everyone left it was just them and with Fran's hormones, they never knew what was coming. One day she's crying the next she's horny and wanting Dave and Dave was the same. Fortunately, tonight was the night that Fran was horny and needed Dave and wanted Dave. She knew how turned on he could get by seeing her like this and with this pregnancy of not just carrying one child but two. Dave wasted no time and took Fran's hand and led her upstairs to their bedroom. Once he got her into their bedroom. He started to make light touches on her kissing her neck and moving down her body. He slowly took her top off caressing her shoulders and wrapping his arms around her touching her breasts in her lacy black bra. He could hear and feel her moan at his touch of her breasts her nipples wanting to be released from her bra. He took his hands to the back of her bra and undid it watching her breasts fall out of her bra. Her breasts were smooth and loving. He took his hand and touch his fingers to her nipples watching them get hard before taking her breasts into his mouth. Fran moans at the feeling of him sucking her breasts and she knew if he continues to do it that it wouldn't last very long taking the fact of how horny she was during her pregnancy. Fran took the time to turn Dave around and strip him down while he did the same to Fran. Dave picked Fran up and laid her down on the bed taking off her panties. Touching her clit, he inserted a finger in her and started to rub down on her while he added his tongue to her clit. Fran started to buck her hips and it was hard for her to stay still while she was getting ready to cum. Dave took his hand and held her hips down so she wouldn't move. At last, they both came.


	4. Labor and Birth

Labor and Birth

Fran is now 5 months pregnant and her and Dave have an appointment with her doctor to find out what the sex of the babies are. They are so happy to find out and tell the team. Once they arrived they were waiting in the waiting room when the doctor called for them to come back. Once they were back the doctor and the nurse did the regular screening of doing vitals and weight check to make sure she was gaining weight like she was supposed too and she was. Once they finished that the doctor came back with the scan and started with the scan. The doctor put the gel on her stomach and told them to look at the screen and they did. They saw their babies they holding each other. They had tears in their eyes and they were smiling. The doctor asked them if they wanted to know the sex and they told her yes. The doctor told them that they were having a daughter and a son. Dave started to cry. He was thinking back when Caroline was pregnant with their son and how he lost him but now here he is getting ready to have a son and a daughter.

After the appointment, Dave decided to call the team to tell them the news while Fran called the girls to tell them about the news. Both the team and the girls were excited. Two more to add to the team. Dave thought once they were older and if that's what they wanted to do or they could take after their mother who was a trauma nurse they could do that but they had a lot of time to think that. Fran was halfway through her pregnancy and it wouldn't be long before the babies came.

Once home Dave could see the Fran was tired and that this pregnancy was taking a toll on her. Dave carried her to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed taking off her shoes and tucking her under the covers so she could sleep. Once he knew she was taken care of he decided to head downstairs to his office and finish writing his new book and to figure what to make for dinner. It had been a while since Fran was able to eat for almost a month and a half of her pregnancy she had to deal with morning sickness and not being able to eat and only on an IV fluid bag to help her but thank God there were drugs for nausea and she took them and it helped a lot. David decided that he was going to make his mom's famous Italian dinner. He knew that she loved that and he knew that when she woke up and smelled that she would be happy. After a 3 hr nap, Fran woke up to the smell of Dave's cooking. She realized that she was hungry and so was the babies. They were kicking her belly and with that note, she told Dave that they were kicking her stomach and he went to feel her stomach and felt them kick. He smiled at the thought of it to feel his daughter and son in their mother's belly kicking. Dave and Fran both knew it was time for momma to eat and to feed her babies.

The next day, Dave got a call from Hotch to alert him that they had a case and that it was bad. He told Hotch that he would be down asap. He kissed Fran and told her that he would be back soon. Once on the plane, they discussed the case and Dave told the team the other day that he got to feel the babies kicked and JJ smiled she knew that they were going through being the fact that she had just gotten done being pregnant with Henry. The case was long but rewarding because they did catch their unsub and Dave was happy to be back home.

Fran was now 9 months pregnant and she was almost ready to deliver the babies. Dave being the proud soon to be a father he was couldn't wait. They had the nursery all up and ready  
to go for when the babies came home. It was that night that her life and Daves life changed when she went into labor. They were in bed sleeping when she was awakened by a gush of water. She realized that it was her water and that she was going to have the babies tonight. She woke Dave up to let him know what was going on their hospital bag already  
packed and ready to go the night before. Dave told Fran to breathe and that she was doing good she had lots of contractions. He lifted her up and put her in the SUV and got her all belted in on the way to the hospital while calling the team to let them know that she was in labor and that they were heading to the hospital next was her children. They were all on their way. Once Dave and Fran arrived at the hospital he gave the parking attendant his keys and told him to park the car while he wheeled her into the hospital.

They got her all checked it and situated and by that time the team and her children had arrived. She was laying in her bed and Dave was next to her. She had already had her drugs for her contractions and she was doing better. Dave held her hand and kissed her. Dave updated the team before the doctor came back to tell him that she was ready to push. Dave came in and was right by her side. He took her hand while she began to push. The doctor said on the count of 10 I want you to push Fran. Fran took a deep breath  
and began to push. counting 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10.

Good Fran the doctor said Dave coaching her on her pushing telling her how good she is doing. Next thing Dave and Fran knew their daughter was making her presence known her loud screams and cries made known in the room. Fran said hi baby I'm your mommy and that's your daddy. Dave started to cry seeing and meeting his baby girl. It was now time to push again as Fran started to feel contractions as her son was next to be born and Dave help her to push her son out. not 3 minutes later she pushed out 2 healthy babies. His son was born just like his sister loud cries echoed through the room. Dave and Fran both cried as they brought in their little miracles into the world.

Dave told Fran that it would be ok to now bring in the team so that they could meet the new additions but before that they wanted to bring her kids in so that they could meet their new siblings. Fran smiled and told Dave ok.

Dave texted Derek, Sara, and Desire and told them to come up to meet their new siblings and then for the team to come up after they got to meet their new siblings. When they got up there they were in all meeting their new siblings. All of them asked Dave and Fran what they had name their children and Fran said we want you to meet your sister Addison Michelle Rossi and your brother Andrew James Rossi. At the thought of Fran saying Jame's name Dave started to tear up thinking about his dead son and how Fran wanted to honor him but giving James name as Andrew's middle name. Dave and Fran kissed they were happy to be parents.

The teamed arrived and they asked the same about the names of the babies and how big they were. Dave told the team here is our new additions Addison Michelle Rossi and her brother Andrew James Rossi. Addison was born weighing 7 lbs and 10 oz and her brother weighing 6 lbs and 12 oz.

Dave and Fran couldn't wait to become parents and here they are all together on the hospital bed with his wife and 2 little ones.


	5. Epiloge

Epiloge

Epilogue:

It has been 22 years and the twins are 22 years old. Their daughter is getting married today. Dave can't believe his little girl is getting married. It just seemed like yesterday his wife Fran and Addison's mother had just given birth to her and her brother and here they are getting ready for Addison's wedding. Addison was getting married to Hotch's son Jack. Jack fell in love with Addison even though the age difference is not the same he loved her no matter what. Dave agreed and so did Hotch. They knew from the day that she turned 5. Her brother couldn't wait this is what he dreamed of seeing his sister getting married and he knew that Jack was also the one for her. She was all dressed up in her wedding dress. As Dave and his daughter sat in the room to have some alone time they talked and waited until it was time for her to get married. 

They heard her mother telling them that it was time to get married that it had started the bridesmaids were all lined up ready to go. Dave grabbed Addison's hand/arm and started to walk her down the aisle to the wedding march. Jack saw her walk down the aisle with her dad or known to Jack his uncle Dave. Jack teared up and smiled when he saw his beautiful bride. Dave kissed her one more time and handed her over to Jack. Dave said to take good care of her and Jack said I will uncle Dave. The wedding went on as the minister spoke. Jack and Addison said their vowels and more before they knew it the minister said I think its now come to the part where the couple becomes husband and wife and that it is time. Jack, you may now kiss your bride. Jack kissed Addison with a passionate kiss. Her brother's and sister's cheered and screamed after the kiss the minister said: "I would like to introduce for the very first time Mr. and Mrs. Jack Hotchner".

10 Years later Jack and Addison welcome their first set of identical twin girls. Aubrey Michelle Hotchner and Kaia Jordan Hotchner. Both born on May 13th, 2015  
at 7:45 am weighing both at 6lbs 22oz. Fran and Dave were so excited to be grandparents. During that year as well their son finally, settle down and got married to a beautiful woman  
named Savanna which ended up being JJ and Spencer Reid's daughter. After JJ and her ex-husband broke up and got a divorce she and Reid got together got married and had a baby girl. That baby girl turned into an amazing women who Andrew ended up marrying and not five years later from that ended up being a father to their 3 children 2 girls they named Lisa Marie Rossi and Lauren Bethany Rossi and a boy named Tyler Andrew Rossi. His middle name from his father's first name.

Fran and Dave couldn't be any happier. They had over 12 grandchildren by the time then end of the next 2 years. Between Derek and his baby girl Garcia, Sara and her husband Kyle  
and Desiree and her husband Mark. They were all a family and Fran and Dave couldn't asked more. Dave love spending time with his grandchildren. He and Fran retired and  
thats what they did most of the time. Other time he would fish, hunted ect with his dog Muddgie but that was pretty much it.

The end.


	6. Update

Had to do an update and revised this story since there was a lot of spelling and grammar issues. I hope you enjoy all the new stories that will be coming out in the next couple of months. Also feel free to check out my Wattpad page and follow me there and check out my stories there as well as some of them will also be posted on here as well.


End file.
